Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by Darksquall
Summary: QUISTIS AND SEIFER PAIRING. NEW chapter alert, sorry it's taken so long. She asks him to dinner.... Someone isn't best pleased. Please read and review! ~Nikki
1. Default Chapter

Every Rose Has It's Thorn.

A Quiefer By Nicola Wilcox

Also known as the Darksquall

(And Yes, I am the one who writes all those YAOI fics, but don't worry if you ain't into that stuff, there isn't any in this fic….., at least not yet. :D)

Disclaimer. The characters within are the property of Squaresoft… at least until I can but their rights…. I'm having Squall and the rest of them are for you guys. Joke!

This is dedicated to all the people in the yahoo group. Cheers guys!!!!!!!!! (or should I say Gals….?)

She braced herself against the wall, her long blonde hair wild in the wind, looking up at this welcomed attacker with pleading eyes. He chest rose and fell quickly, each trembling breath a testament to her arousal…. To her need for him. 

He grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her to him for a hard kiss, forcing her lips to part and teasing her mouth with his tongue. His free hand tangled in her long blonde tresses for a brief, world shatteringly tantalising moment.  

"Seifer…." She moaned into his mouth.

He broke of the kiss with a sharp intake of breath… "Quistis, I want you."

"I want you too…." She mumbled softly. 

He pushed her back against the wall, his fingers dancing along the buttons of her blouse, exposing the creamy pale flesh of her breasts to the cold air of the night. Seifer traced his hands over the silky skin lost in the moment too long, truly appreciative of the fragile beauty of her frame, the black lace and silk of her bra too sharp a contrast to her colouring to be lost and stark enough to be, oh, so breathtaking. 

He longed to be lost within her, to live only for her but this was not right. Not out here for the whole world to see… at least not yet. That could come later. He pulled off his coat and enveloped her in the white dragon-skin leather. Gathering her up into his arms, he carried her to his apartment.  

He laid her on the bed, kissing her again. Finding himself lost in her blue eyes and crimson blush of lips. 

He was so in love with her and it rocked him to the core. He buried his head against her chest and as the first tears began to breach his eyes, he prayed that the night would never end.

And that he would never have to say goodbye to her. 

He sobbed quietly into her chest, as she sat up, stroking his hair softly. "What is it Seifer?" She whispered.

He lifted his gaze to meet hers, finding himself consumed with the cerulean blue of her gaze. "You're beautiful." He stated simply, and kissed her again.

"What's wrong about me being beautiful?" She questioned slightly amused when he broke off the kiss. 

"You're pure and perfect and I'm…… damaged goods. I feel like I don't deserve you."

"Don't talk like that." She mumbled as she kissed his neck, slipping a hand beneath the navy blue of his shirt. "I love you just the way you are."

"I love you too." He kissed her, his eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his lips to hers, forcing her body to lie back on the bed, and holding her close to him. 

For the first time in a long time, Seifer felt loved.

And completely at peace…

Author's notes.

Coming soon, to a computer near you…. More of this fic! I will have flash backs on how the two of them got together and some really lemony scenes. The more reviews I have, the sooner you'll see more!!!! *selphie style grin* Joke but I do want you to review. 


	2. a brief encounter

Disclaimer. Not Mine. This story is for me and friends to enjoy so, please don't spoil our fun?

Dedicated, as always to the girls in the mailing group… especially Seifer on black silk. ^_^

Right, I'm English remember? Little ol' me here in the UK? So when I say "Chip" I mean fries… but not the kind you get from MacDonald's… They're like big chunky ones, like my dad makes. *Cheesy grin as she really butters up her dad. (best chips in Walsall, if not the world)!!!!!*

The soft drumming of raindrops on the glass of the windowpane made Quistis stir from the warm arms of sleep that had held her throughout the night. She looked down at the sleeping blonde fondly; his pale features softened by the half-light making him seem a little less fierce and a little more handsome, if that were possible. He shifted a little as she sat up, fingers knotting in the black silk of the sheets. 

She planted the softest of kisses upon his cheek and kicked her legs out over the side of the bed, slipping on his navy blue robe having lost her own sometime in the move down to this apartment in Balamb. Padding her way across the bedroom to the wide window that looked out onto the harbour of Balamb. 

The raindrops struck the window with a low repetitive sound, a hollow sound. Reaching out one hand she touched the window, so cold that it burned her fingers like a blow from Shiva. It had been a day like this that she had met Seifer again…. 

********A brief encounter.********

The last train from Deling had left almost half an hour before and Quistis felt like… shit to put it bluntly. The mission had gone badly and she had almost lost her captive twice on the mission. She was just thankful that it was over now. There was a political conference in the city and every hotel room was taken either by a visiting dignitary or a member of the press covering it. 

The rain poured down upon the dirty roofs of the city soaking Quistis to the bone. She hadn't bought a coat with her, choosing to foolishly believe the cheesy smile of the international weather forecaster on the television that morning. 

After the fifth and final hotel had turned her away, she almost broke down into floods of tears. 

But no, she was a SeeD and stronger than that… Wasn't she?

She bit her lip and headed out into the rain again. No one could see the tears on her cheeks as the rain ran over her ice-cold cheeks, plastering her golden hair tight against her head. 

By the time she could no longer feel her fingers she was ready to fall asleep on her feet. A tap on her shoulder took time to register in her cold-numbed senses. She turned slowly, wondering who had dared to encroach upon her personal space and her hand instinctively moved to the handle of her whip as she saw the familiar face.

"Seifer!" She hissed. 

"Whoa!" Seifer said, as he held up his hands in mock surrender. "No harm intended instructor!"

She narrowed her eyes towards him, studying him for any ulterior motive, relaxing her stance a little as she saw he was unarmed. "What do you want Almasy?" she asked.

He shrugged his long jacket off as he spoke. "I thought you looked like you needed some warmth. What's up? No room at the inn for a lone instructor?" She looked dumbly at the hand offering her the coat, her tired brain trying to work out why he was being so kind. He smirked just a little and wrapped the coat over her shoulders.

"Erm… no." She looked up into his oak-green eyes and asked: "Why are you doing this?"

He made a gesture that told her he wasn't sure himself. "Maybe it's something from my knight days… Can't pass by a damsel in distress without helping."  He absently rubbed his arms, as the goose bumps started to rise. "Instructor, d'you wanna come inside for a drink or something? It's warmer at least." He waved to a bar nearby." 

_'He's just like he used to be…' _Considering it for a moment before nodding Quistis offered her arm, and he took it with a slight amount of surprise on his face. 

The bar they entered was small and relatively busy, and the barman waved to Quistis' companion calling out: "Hey Seif, back already?"

Seifer steered her towards the bar. "Hey Craig."

"You'd only been gone five minutes man…, hey, who's this?"

"An old enemy." Seifer grinned as he squeezed her arm gently to warn that he was only joking. "What would you like Trepe? My treat of course."

"Whatever you're having would be fine." She said, looking around the bar. 

"Two of the usual then Craig, and chuck a couple of hotdogs on that too. Usual table." 

"You got it boss." 

"Boss?" Quistis questioned as he showed her to a quiet booth. She could have sworn she saw a faint blush on Seifer's cheeks. 

"Yeah well… There aren't many jobs for those that don't make SeeD. Especially someone as notorious as me. I didn't want to come back to B-Garden, too many memories… Anyway, thanks to Squall and Zell, I got a job in a Balamb pub, I've been doing quite well. They sent me over here for a few weeks when the last manager quit to sort it out and take charge until the big boss moves here. Then I'm back at Balamb."

"You've done well for yourself then… I'm glad." She smiled as a waitress placed their order on the table. 

"Pulled boss?" She giggled and walked off. 

Seifer glared at the retreating form and Quistis laughed. "Let them have their fun Seifer."

He shrugged and picked up a hotdog. "Warming up?"

She nodded. "I wondered what you were doing now… Why didn't Squall or Zell say something? I thought you were…." She shook her head and took a sip of the drink he had ordered, making a face at the bitter taste of the dark pint of stout.

"Probably because I told them not to." 

"Why?"

"Didn't want Tilmitt to find me. She wanted revenge." 

"Selphie is over that now." Quistis sighed, and reached for a chip, dunking it into the tomato sauce with vigour. "It's the rest of I'm worried about." 

Seifer studied her for a while as she ate then finally found the courage to ask what he wanted to. "You miss me Quisty?"  

"I miss breaking up the fights between you and Squall… and I miss teaching you. And Garden is too quiet now without you and your posse to liven the place up." She finished the drink and he motioned for two more. "Do you miss me?"

"All the time… all of you guys." He added quickly.

She felt the faint heat of a blush rise in her cheeks. 

When Seifer asked if she wanted to stay the night, she said yes… she wasn't sure if it was the drink talking or maybe the little voice in the back of her mind reminding her how handsome he looked but she said yes.

He was a perfect gentleman as he showed her around the apartment above the pub and gave her the bedroom. "I've got a perfectly good sofa." He told her. "I'll be fine."

She stared down at the floor beneath her naked feet as he found an extra pillow and a couple of blankets from a cupboard. "Seifer?" She whispered.

"Yeah Quisty?" 

"I don't wanna be alone tonight…" 

"Do you know what you're saying? I don't want Leonhart to come round and kill me tomorrow night…"

"I know… I want to feel someone next to me. Please?"

He regarded her with a fond look and nodded. 

In the bedroom, he turned his head away as she undressed and waited until she was under the covers before turning the lights out and stripping himself. He lay on top of the covers on the other side of the double bed and pulling a blanket over himself. 

"This will have to do Quisty… I don't like taking advantage of people. Not in this way at least."

"It's better than nothing." She mumbled, already half asleep. 

********

She glanced back at the blonde fondly. That had been more than a year ago now…

And she had loved him from the moment she'd seen him back in Balamb…

A/N 

And that will be the next chapter.

Right sorry this is late and short but I have rewritten this twelve times (seriously) and I still don't like it too much. I am sorry if they're a little out of character but hey you know what alcohol does!

BTW, any YAOI fans reading Journey's end too, I'll post another chapter soon, I'm still looking for character names… 

Now, there's a little button down here saying "click here to submit review"… click it please!!!!!! 

Luv Nikki


	3. 

Disclaimer. Sephiroth "Nikki says they aren't hers and she isn't making any money out of this. She's also not feeling too good, so review please?"

A/n Couldn't remember if the trains were steam, but I think this is a little more romantic.

Every Rose Has It's Thorn.

Chapter 3.

One emerald eye opened and stared across at her at the window. It was beginning to rain harder now the drumming growing louder with each passing second, probably the remnant of a storm out over the ocean being thrown towards the little harbour village. Soon, it would pass and the sleepy little town would be quiet again.

"Come back to bed." Seifer moaned softly. 

"In a little while." 

"Please?" He reached out one arm to her, a mock pout on his lips. 

"In a little while." She repeated a little more sternly and he buried his head in the pillow.

The hand that still leant against the glass of the windowpane extended one slender index finger, and traced the hurried path of a raindrop. 

It had been raining on the day they met again too.

********  A longer encounter.   ********

Quistis tapped her foot impatiently, drumming her fingers against the book in her left hand. The train was late. 

She didn't need this to happen. She had a lot of tests to grade but had promised Selphie that she'd meet her at the station after her day in Galbadia. And Quistis was not one to break her promises. 

As the fingers of her right hand absently reached up and traced the collar of her light denim jacket, she thought back to Seifer Almasy, nearly a month before. How much of a…. gentleman he'd been. Almost like her own knight in shining armour. If it hadn't have been for him, what could have happened to her? After all, even SeeD had to sleep sometime. 

She'd left him a note of thanks, before she'd slipped out of the apartment, making her way through the silent bar and out into the streets of Deling city.

There had to be a way to find him and pay him back for his kindness. 

As the whistle of the steam train sounded, and the massive machine pulled into the station, the whirring of her phone in her pocket bought her back to her senses. She answered the mobile with a "hello?" 

_"Quisty! Hi! It's me Selphie!"_

"Where are you?"

_"Deling."_

"WHAT?"

_"I missed the train. Sorry sweetie, you go back to garden and I'll catch the next one in an hour. I'll catch you at dinner tonight?"_

"Say hello to Irvine for me Selph."

_"How did you know he was here?"_

"There's only one thing you love more than trains."

Selphie's light laughter trickled from the phone. _"You know me too well. Bye-bye!"_

"See you."

She ended the call swiftly and forced the phone back into her pocket. 

The people were trailing out of the carriages, the air still thick with the wet heat from the steam of the train filling the station. 

With a heavy sigh, Quistis looked up and caught a flash of golden blonde hair and a flash of a scarred face moving through the crowd. Her breath caught in her throat.

This was her chance to say thank you properly.

She pushed her way through the crowd and caught up with him before he reached the door. 

"Student, where do you think you're going?" She asked in the same tone she had used on him when he had still been under her care.

He spun on his heels at the sound of her voice. "Quistis?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was coming back?" His face was set in an emotionless mask, no feelings except the faintest touch of fear showed in his eyes. He was on the defensive.

"I was waiting for Selphie, but she missed the train." Seifer's face lightened a little, just enough to show the smallest of smiles.

"She always was a scatter-brain." 

Quistis blinked; surprised that he would remember that part of their childhood. "Seifer, I wanted to thank you for that night properly. Let me buy you dinner? Please?" He started to shake his head but then stopped. 

"Well…. I don't know."

"Please?" 

"One condition. You let me in on the Garden gossip."

She laughed softly. "Sure." 

"Okay then. Meet me at the "coat of arms", tonight." He adjusted the position of the bag on his shoulder

"Seven?"

"Fine." She nodded and passed him with a wave goodbye moving out into the faint summer rain of the afternoon. There was a definite spring in her step although she barely realised it herself. Seifer sighed as she looked back one last time. The navy blue denim of her jeans taught on her thighs, following the curve of muscle upwards to ride low on her hips. Her black blouse was buttoned tightly but the last two buttons were left free. At her neck shone a tiny golden cross on the slenderest of chains, almost melding with the white gold of her own skin. 

Her hair tumbled down over her slender shoulders, caramel and honey tones of blonde, framing her delicate features. She hadn't worn her glasses and her cerulean eyes shimmered with happiness. She was beautiful.

So full of life and innocence…

He lifted a hand to wave goodbye and realised he was already falling for her. 

********

That Evening.

********

It was suffice to say Selphie had been disappointed to discover that she was being 'ditched' so Quistis could go to a pub with a guy.

She was shocked when she found out it was Seifer.

Rubbing the back of her head from where it had struck the counter of Quistis' breakfast bar when she had fallen from the stool, she stood. "But why?"

"As a thank you…" The blonde rolled her eyes. _'And because I like him… He looks more handsome than ever, hold on, did I just think that?'_

Selphie was waving a hand in front of Quistis' face. "Hello……… Are you in there? Don't you get pulling a Squall on me girl."

The blonde smiled as she straightened the skirt she had chosen, catching sight of herself in the mirror. The outfit was a far cry from the one she had formerly been so fond of, the one that was now in a museum somewhere in Esthar. The royal purples and jet backs flattered her complexion rather than washing it out, as she would have first thought 

"If I didn't know better Quisty, I'd say you were going out on the pull." Selphie admonished. 

"So I can't look good to go out?"

"Not with Seifer…." 

"Selphie." She responded with a warning tone. 

"Quistis." She mocked. 

"I don't need this, not tonight. We're just a couple of friends going out for a meal. That's all."

Selphie nodded as Quistis shouldered a bag and headed towards the door. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will." 

A/n

More will be posted when I arrive back from my "Team building exercises" in Penrith. Don't blame me, aim all abuse at my boss. I am…… *mumbles about him stealing her away from her bishies.*

I get back on Friday so I will have to type up more work then. Please forgive me for the shortness of this and the lack of updates, but my life is rather hectic these days. I promise to try and get more done, especially in the next month or so before my big assignments for college.

I shall try my best my dears please forgive me.

Nikki


End file.
